


Secrets... (SuperWhoLock)

by Bloopers_of_Destiel



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Teen!Doctor, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopers_of_Destiel/pseuds/Bloopers_of_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fights arise and friendships are made when Lily Winchester's, age fourteen, harmful secret is discovered. Meanwhile, a witch destroys the TARDIS and the Doctor wakes up to dicover that he is younger... extremely younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is also on my Wattpad, Bloopers_of_Destiel.

_( For copyright issues. Before I begin: I do not own anyone except the character Lily.)_ Living in a bunker filled with a bunch of men is somewhat a challenge when you are the only female. It gets tougher when one of the men is a detective, or when one of the men is an angel, or when one is a time travelling alien with two hearts. To Lily's demise, she has all three, plus two brothers and an army doctor.

It becomes a life mission even if you have just the _slightest_ crush on anyone of them. If the slight crush develops into where you can't even be in the same room without blushing... Good luck. If you fall in love, abort the mission. I repeat, abort. Abort.

Well, that's if you aren't a minor. By being a minor, they will just think it's a crush that'll only last a few months tops- maybe even a few weeks. It's also known as puppy love. Haha! If only Lily could tell her fourteen year old brain that.

\----------------------------

Lily breathes in deeply and stretches. A baby dinosaur noise emits from her mouth. Throwing back the covers, she grabs her glasses and puts them on. After finding her brush, she proceeds to the bathroom to straighten her hair. But, keeping it straight is difficult when you have naturally curling, frizzy hair. When straightened, her hair reaches below her waist. It took a little over five years to grow it out. "I'm never cutting my hair again," she mumbles to herself.

Six A.M. rolls around and just two hours before, Lily's hair was a curly mess. Now, it is a long, flowing, mostly red, waterfall. When she looks in the mirror, another person looks back. Not even the Winchesters have seen her like this. Hopefully, no one tries to attack her. She hears the patter of feet from the library. _Time to start the day, I guess,_ she thinks.

She walks into the library spotting the squad excluding the angel. They hear her footsteps and look up. Not recognizing her, Dean grabs hus gun from his waist and cocks it. "Who are you?" he exclaims.

The rest of the group is startled.

"Whoa, Dean it's me!"

"Who's 'me'?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

He sighs quietly, "No."

Sherlock looks at John annoyed. The Doctor asks Dean to put his gun away, but he refuses. Sam tells his brother to calm down.

"It's me! Lily..."

"Obviously," Sherlock mumbles.

Dean puts his gun away. "Oh. I didn't recognize you," he grins.

"I could tell."

The Doctor springs from his chair and begins to pet her hair. "Your hair is incredible!"

"Thanks, Doctor."

"How long did it take you to straighten it?"

"Around two hours."

"So you got up at four?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"You never get up that early."

She shrugs, "First time for everything."

"Right," the Doctor replies.

 _WRONG!_ Sherlock screams internally.

"Alright, enough with the hair thingie, Doctor. Let's find out what to do for the next few days." She plops down beside John at the tables.

Dean clears his throat. "Alright, Lily you can't vote. You have school. No if's, and's, or but's." Lily graons in disgust. "You guys know the options. Who wants to hunt?"

No one raises their hand except Dean.

"Okay, a case?"

Sherlock, John and Sam raise their hand.

"An adventure?" the oldest Winchester asks.

The Doctor raises his hand happily.

"Okay, that leaves case in the lead with three, so... case it is."

"On it," Sherlock springs up, smiling.

The Doctor is pouting. "Cheer up Doctor; we'll go on an adventure next week. I promise."

"Okay," he smiles.

Lily always knows how to keep people happy.

***

Dean drives Lily to school when the clock hits seven thirty. The case has almost been solved by the time Lily slams the bunker door closed. "Afternoon Lily," John says happily.

"Hey John," she says in monotone, heading to her room. Sherlock is lying upside down on the sofa, eyes closed, thinking. He opens his right eye in suspicion.

When Lily gets in her room, she closes the door throwing her bag in its usual spot in the corner on the other side if the room. The moment she lays down on her bed, tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

School hasn't been a slice of pie since she moved into the bunker. She seems to be an outsider. Plus, Dean told her that it's not a good idea to make friends since of the Winchesters' have all died.

Lily doesn't want to be alone. Who would? Her loneliness has led her into yet _another_ bout of depression. The happy periods are becoming shorter between each fit and the latest one is more severe than ever before. She tries to hide it the best she can, but the Doctor almost spotted it when he pointed out her early wake. The girl hasn't been to sleep all night. Up for twenty-four hours...

She didn't even put on an act when she walked into the bunker this afternoon. She usually greets John excitedly, and then proceeds to tell him about her day. Sherlock hones in too, but you can tell from his expression that it isn't in his interests. Today, John thought it was abnormal but just thought she didn't want to talk because of exhaustion. Lily thinks Sherlock rejoices over her lack of excitement.

The Doctor around this time if day is either in the TARDIS' library ot with Sam and Dean reasearching for a hunt. The bowtied man is very enthusiastic when it comes to spending time with Lily's brothers. As to why, Lily doesn't know. He introduced her to a world of wonder and adventure- and do not forget bowties!

Sam and Dean don't see her but on the weekends and mornings. They are off saving the world as of now from a Knight of Hell called Abbadon. Castiel is busy off fighting his own battles, such as his depleting Grace. Crowley spends most of his time in the bunker's dungeon. He thinks he can scare Lily, but she has thought of darker things. Especially how she should turn out the lights: a gunshot, starvation, a noose, a cut that goes to deep? The possibilities are endless.


	2. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is where the self harm tag takes into play, and I hope you do not get angry. This part might suck, too.)

A loud knock at the door startles her. The blankets are already over her so she breathes slowly and deeply to act asleep. She needs to sleep anyway. She hears British scolding and then a gentler knock. “Lily?” the Doctor’s voice asks.

She doesn’t reply.

“Perhaps she’s asleep,” says John’s muffled voice.

“Highly unlikely,” Sherlock says.

Another knock, gentle but firm. It’s Sherlock’s. Someone opens the door and Lily pulls her trick. A foot begins to move toward her bed. “Don’t wake her!” John whispers.

“Right,” the Doctor whispers back.

Someone just _has_ to slam the door back and the British scolding occurs again.

“Stupid Sherlock,” Lily mumbles.

There is one major detail that Lily has to keep secret from everyone: her self-harm cuts on her lower thighs, _just_ above her knees. It’s the one thing that _if_ Sherlock were to ever find out, everything would be over. Dean would most likely tear the bunker apart. And Lily doesn’t think that furious British people are ones you want to run into. Lily thinks the Doctor would cry.

She searches for the plastic baggie of blades from under her pillow. When she pulls out the sharpest one, she begins her work. She plans on ending it this time; once and for good. _What’s dead should stay dead,_ she thinks.

The door opens without a knock, and closes. “Sherlock, go away!” she yells.

Sherlock smacks the blade out of her hand before she makes the lethal cut. Lily doesn’t scream or cry for him to go away. The moment he touches her, she feels this longing to be held. “Please, I… I’m so lonely… and scared…” She whispers: “I want to die.”

“Don’t you dare,” he says.

She stretches out her arms and makes a grabbing motion with her hands. “Hug,” she whispers, tears streaming down her face, “hug-gs-s???”

He leaves the room quietly. Lily lies back down and curls herself into a tight ball. Heart clenching sobs rack her body. “Nobody loves me!” she exclaims quietly. “I’m so ugly that no one can look at me for long. No wonder why I cut. I-I-I just want to DIE!” She breaks into an uncontrollable sob as Sherlock comes back into the room with items to clean her cuts.

“Lily… let me see. I’m here to help.”

She resists until she hears him speak in that soft and soothing tone of his. She has become immobilized and is only capable of doing is to stare at him numbly while he cleans her cuts and covers them up. It does not hurt when he puts rubbing alcohol on the newer cuts. The pain went out with the blood.

When Sherlock looks up, all he sees is a defenseless fourteen year-old. The numbed, painful look makes her pitiful. Brown eyes glazed over with pain, with red blotchy patches on her cheeks.

“Sherlock…” she mumbles. “You don’t have to do this…”

He stands. “Lily, why must you do this?”

“…to escape…” she whispers tearfully. “Please…  I can’t…”

Sherlock finds himself with the child cuddled against him. At first, he does not know why she is holding on to him so tightly. Then it hits him. She just wants to be held. He shifts to a more comfortable position. He should have deducted this months ago. How did she hide it so well? Oh wait, that’s right. _She had the signs beginning around six months ago. She started to not talk to John as much, didn’t eat as much, she started becoming almost as antisocial as me, and… her grades were slipping. Of course those were the small signs of depression, but depression can lead to self-harm. I had warned Dean but he’s not one to listen to a sociopath that has little interest in his sister. Damn. I should have let my shell down and helped her sooner._

_Most of those cuts were deep... too deep. They were like the ones you see when someone commits suicide in a bathtub with long cuts going up their arms._

_I was almost_ too _late._

“Sherlock,” she says against his chest after a few minutes, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome Lily.”

“Will you please be my friend?”

“I thought I already was.”

“By how you act you never seemed to want to be.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

“Just between you and me, am I right?”

“About what?” she asks.

“That supposed, ‘crush’ on the Doctor.”

Lily yawns. “Bowties are cool,” she mumbles before drifting off into slumber.


	3. Aftermath

Lily jolts awake. Half of the people in the bunker are screaming at each other.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD START CARING MORE ABOUT YOUR SISTER?!" Sherlock's voice falters after "start."

"I CARE ABOUT HER, SINCE WHEN DO YOU?" Dean roars.

"GENTLEMAN, STOP IT!" the Doctor exclaims.

Lily hears a thud and a yelp of pain. "STAY OUT OF THIS, DOCTOR."

She jumps out of her bed and runs down the hall. When she sees the Doctor on the floor and Dean standing over him, all hell breaks loose. With all of her might, she punches her brother in the gut and shoves him down. "Don't you hurt the Doctor," she says somewhat calmly but with balled fists, rage soaring through her brown irises. It was as if they were on fire. She turns to the Doctor and helps him up.

Dean, Sherlock and the Doctor are all silent. Doesn't Lily realize that she is still wearing shorts that show her cuts? "Lily..." the Doctor whispers. "You don't- you- please tell me that..."

Sherlock turns to the Winchester holding his middle. "I told you _MONTHS_ ago to start paying attention!"

Just as Lily thought, the Doctor was crying and Dean had that look he had the night he swiped everything off of the tables. At least Sam and John aren't here to see this. Sam is at the market and John is on his morning walk.

"Lily why?" the Doctor cries.

"Humans and their nonsense are why."

He wipes his eyes and sniffles. "Yes, I suppose they can be quite- but you're human too."

"Doesn't mean I like them."

Dean looks at his little sister clueless then storms off to his room. Lily also storms off to hers, leaving the Doctor and Sherlock exchanging worried looks. The Doctor dashes after her, "Lily!"

He stops her at her door and turns her around holding her in his arms. She struggles to break free but ends up giving in. "Now, now," he soothes. He hesitates, "Lily, what's wrong? You're so cold."

She gently pushes the Doctor off opening the door and goes into her room. He sadly looks at the door and walks off. Lily puts on her gray sweatpants and gray hoodie and walks into the hallway, shutting her door. Looking both ways of the hall, one direction of the last room, Sherlock's, and the other the rest of the bunker, she heads to the rest of the bunker.

Sherlock is pacing in the kitchen. He pulls at his hair once again, causing it to look as if in agony. His robe swishes every time he turns around to walk the other way. He stops when he sees Lily in the entrance, hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. She does not even acknowledge that he is there. He strides to her and wraps his long arms around her. Startled, Lily returns the hug.

Sherlock's tone is soft and delicate. "Lily, please don't resort in hurting yourself to take the pain away. Come to me if you ever feel like cutting or committing suicide; if we are apart from each other, text or call me, alright? I don't want to see you like that again."

Lily gasps quietly. "You never say stuff like that."

"As your old friend Bobby once said, 'Family doesn't end in blood.'"

Lily removes her arms and slips out of his bear hug. She looks at Sherlock's hair and smiles. She takes out her brush from her front pocket and proceeds to brush his hair back into shape. Even though she is just as tall as John, she manages to reach the top of his head without her tip toes. She stands back to admire her handiwork only to realize his head now looks like a black meatball; meaning his hair is frizzed out. "Sherlock I am so sorry. I made your hair look like a meatball."

"It's fine."

Lily walks to the fridge, and grabs a 20 ounce Dr. Pepper. She slowly opens it and takes a sip. "What do you want to do today?"

He doesn't reply.

"...Wanna fix your hair back into shape? I'll get the curlers."

"How do you know about that?"

"We are the only two people with curly hair and I don't use curlers."

"I'll come with you."


	4. The TimeTeen

John flies through the door of the bunker. “SHERLOCK,” he cries. “SHERLOCK?!” he says again flying down the stairs.

“John?” a faint yell asks.

John runs to the voice. Sherlock meets him halfway. “Sherlock where is…” He stares at his hair, then shakes his head, “Where’s Lily?”

“In my room with me,” Sherlock replies.

John pushes past him and goes to the room. He knocks on the frame, “Lily?”

She looks up happily, “Hey, J.”

He walks into the room and sits beside her on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, you?”

He nods, “Quite alright- until Dean calls me and tells me to get my arse back here.”

“Where is he?”

“It sounded like he was in the Impala.”

She sighs. “What did he say to you?”

Instead of a reply, he hugs her. “It will be okay,” he whispers.

“I know.” She gets up and angles her head out the doorway, “Hey Holmes, it’s time to take out the curlers!”

John laughs, “Curlers?! Is that what those were?”

“How else do you think he gets those curls?”

Sherlock enters the room and John laughs even harder. “Look at your hair,” he says breathlessly.

“Shut up,” Sherlock scowls. He sits on the stool in front of the mirror. Lily begins to take out the curlers and perfect curls fall free. John suppresses a guffaw and it comes out as a snort.

Lily turns to John. “Want me to put you in a dress, John? Maybe dress you up like a Hobbit; you’re short enough. Do you have really hairy feet that I could brush?”

It is Sherlock this time that snorts. John stands as he bitchfaces. “I’ll just leave you two to play with each other’s hair.”

“Hey, John,” Lily says taking out another curler, “is the TARDIS outside? We haven’t seen the Doctor in a while.”

John shakes his head. “I don’t know. I think so.”

Lily takes out the last curler and Sherlock feels them. “Like new,” she says. “C’mon guys, let’s go see if he’s out there.”

John and Sherlock follow Lily to the outside of the bunker. John notices that the two are holding hands. He doesn’t say anything about it not until a year later when he and Lily get into a huge argument over relationships.

The TARDIS sits happily outside but the door is charred and wide open and the windows are blown out. The inside is even worse. The glass floor around the controls is shattered and the lights are completely out. The top of the controls looks as if someone had a machine gun and went ballistic. It must have been what happened to the floor. Plus, the extractor fans are going full blast.

On the verge of lunacy, Lily takes off her hoodie, leaving a black shirt underneath. She throws it at Sherlock after pulling her gun out of the pocket and walks into the TARDIS carefully. “Doctor?” she calls out. Glass crunches under her flip-flops.

“John, follow her,” Sherlock mumbles to his friend.

John nods and catches up to Lily. Walking under the floor, Lily and John find someone lying on the floor. Lily puts the gun in her pocket and turns the body over. She can only make out a bowtie around a neck. John stumbles over something almost falling face first in glass. He picks it up, “Lily… I think I found something.”

“Yeah, I did too. I found the Doctor. Help me get him up.”

Lily manages to pick up the Doctor by herself. When, they get into the sunlight: “This isn’t the Doctor!”

Lily lays the man slowly into one of the comfy chairs in the library. John shows her what he found. It is a hex bag.

“Witches!” she breathes under her breath. She jumps excitedly. “Yes, a hunt! I haven’t gone on a hunt in what seems like years!”

John rolls his eyes. “You’re just like Sherlock with murder.”

“Oh come on grumpy, you’ve missed the excitement too.” She proceeds to untie the hex bag and take out its contents. John and Sherlock look curiously at it. She lays it on the table for them to examine. Meanwhile, she watches over the m- no wait... _H_ _e can’t be an adult and weigh about ninety pounds. And judging by the acne on his face, he’s about as old as me._ She notices the adolescent’s bowtie is off center. As she touches the sides of the red bowtie, he grabs her left hand, startling her. He grabs her other hand and straightens his bowtie, smirking the entire time.

“Hello there, beautiful.”

Lily blushes.


	5. Someone's Hormonal...

Okay, okay, I know what you’re thinking. And yes. She is, in fact, in love with the Doctor. Not a diehard crush, _in love_. It all started when he first said, “Bowties are cool,” and saved her and her brothers from a weeping angel. Castiel was touched by it but since he is an angel, he came back by time travel. Lily realized that he was basically like her: childish but extremely clever. The longer she got to know the Doctor, the more she fell in love with his soul.

“Wait, how do I know, you’re not the witch?” she pulls her hands free.

Sherlock and John brace themselves for a fight.

“You can’t tell. But the witch wouldn’t know your nickname, would it, Lee-”

Lily gasps. “Don’t you dare; that me is dead!” She backs away from the Doctor.

“I killed her years ago. Not even my brothers know my nickname.”

Sherlock and John exchange glances. The adolescent Doctor stands and fixes his jacket cockily. His jacket looks way too big for his size, as does his shirt. The only thing keeping his trousers from falling down is his red suspenders. His shoes also look too large for his feet. “Blimey, I think I need smaller clothes. I think the TARDIS might have some.”

As he begins to walk, Lily stops him. “Doc, I don’t think it’d be wise to go outside right now.”

He has an attitude, “Why not?”

“The witch… did something… to the TARDIS…”

“What something?” he asks with panic in his eyes.

Lily replies with a remorseful look.

“No!” he exclaims, “No!”

“Calm down, calm down,” Lily soothes.

“What happened to my TARDIS?!” he screams in her face.

Lily cannot stand it when people yell at her. When she used to live with her mom and grandfather, they would yell and she would cry in a dark place out of public eye. At school, she manages to hold a sociopathic view to the shouter. When the yell, she feels that the reason why they are angry is all her fault even when what they’re angry about is not even someone, or thing, she knows.

“The witch…” she mum-

“Speak up!” he yells.

Lily loses her train of thought. The Doctor grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her, “WHAT DID THE WITCH DO TO MY TARDIS?!”

She knees him in the crotch and he goes down faster than a beheaded vampire. “I hope your ‘TARDIS’,” she mocks, “rots in hell.”

The Doctor gasps through the pain.

“Oh, and you don’t deserve this,” she says as she unties his bowtie. “My Doctor would never yell at me.”

Meanwhile, John and Sherlock watch the entire scene. Sherlock has pulled his sociopath card and looks like he does not have a care in the world. John has a shocked, but impressed look on his face. _I didn’t know she could be that badass. Sam was right. She really_ is _a Winchester_.

The youngest Winchester walks over to Sherlock’s side of the table. She wraps the bowtie around his collar and ties it around his neck. She fixes his collar. He has the same expression the entire time. John hides a grin.

The young- looking Doctor stands up weakly. “That really hurt you know,” he says walking towards the staircase, slowly.

“John, go with him,” Lily commands.

“Why do you make me do everything?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll dress you up like a Hobbit. Sherlock can be Smaug.”

John sighs angrily and follows the young Doctor.

The Doctor lets out a painful moan when he sees the state of the TARDIS. He almost collapses. “My… my… my TARDIS,” he whispers.

The TARDIS seemed to have heard him because at that moment, it slams its door shut.  “No, no, no, no! Please open up!”

John watches the TimeTeen look despairingly up at the blown out windows. "What's wrong, Doctor?" he asks.

"She won't open up. Not until she fixes herself."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Sherlock finally looks down at the bowtie, then to Lily. He raises a brow.

“Well, look at you. That red doesn’t really go though.”

"Bowties don't go good with anything."

"Watch it Locky, I happen to _like_ bowties."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Of course you would; you're in love with that man," he teases.

He smiles, "I should tell him."

Lily glares at him. "If you tell him, I will tell John that you're in love with him."

Sherlock looks at Lily, horrified. "You wouldn't dare."

Lily smiles widely. "Don't think I wouldn't." She cups her hands around her mouth, "Oh John! I have something to tell you!"

"No she doesn't!" Sherlock yells.

Lily breaks into a run for the stairs. Sherlock jumps up, knocking over his chair, and runs after her. "No you don't!"

Lily laughs evilly as she opens the door.


	6. How Long Will This Last?

Lily runs into John in the doorway. “John, I have something to tell you. Sher-”

Sherlock covers her mouth and smiles. “Excuse us.”

They walk away from John to the outside. “If you tell, I swear,” Sherlock whispers.

“You won’t do anything,” she grins back.

The teenage Doctor moans mournfully, head between his hands, sitting in front of the repairing TARDIS. Deelilah dares a glance at him and he notices. “Lily,” he begins.

“Yes?” she replies.

He pats the ground to his right.

Lily hesitates, but sits beside him. "You'll be okay," she comforts.

"Now that you're here,” he smiles brightly.

"Don't start that," Lily scolds.

The teenage Doctor has no idea what she means. "What'd I do wrong?"

Lily realizes the innocent look on his face. _He's still the same._ She sighs, "Nothing, Doctor."

"Wait... was I... flirting?"

"No!" she says a little bit too quickly.

"Lily, I don't like this... _thing_ around my neck," Sherlock complains pulling at the red bowtie.

"Oi, gimme my bowtie back!" The Doctor springs up from his spot and walks to Sherlock.

Sherlock unties it and hands it to him, walking back into the bunker. "Thank you," the Time Lord says. The Doctor wraps the tie around his neck and ties it in the middle. He turns around to Lily, fists on his hips, smiling proudly.

Lily smiles, "You and your bowties."

He raises a brow, "It's just like you and your hair."

"True," she nods. "It's our signature."

The TARDIS' light flashes twice and the Doctor looks confused. "Oh come now, that's impossible!"

"What's impossible, Doctor?" Lily asks.

"Hmm, oh, nothing," he shrugs. _A Winchester… in love… with me…_ He shakes the thought away as soon as it rises up.

“Doc?” the Winchester asks.

He looks at her again and helps her up off of the ground. “How long will the witches’ spell last?”

“I, I don’t know, Doctor. It might be one of those spells that can’t be broken unless you kill the witch.”

“We’ll have to tell Sam and Dean.”

“Of course, they have plenty of experience with those guys. You know, if it is one of those spells, and we don’t find the witch for a while, you’ll have to go to school.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to do that. That sounds boring.”

“Trust me. It _is_ when you have no friends.”

“How do you cope?” _Wrong question,_ the TARDIS blinks.

Lily’s eyes tear up.

“Oh, Lily, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Save it,” she waves. “Can we just go back inside?”

The Doctor nods, “Sure.”

It is now Sunday afternoon and everyone in the bunker is gearing up for a hellish week in front of them. Lily has school, Dean and Sam have Metatron, and the Doctor has the witch. Sherlock is busy trying to be nicer to Lily while John keeps everyone from ripping out each others’ throats. Lily gets into a poking war with Sherlock as she tries to finish her English essay. Thankfully, Sherlock is sitting on her right, out of the way of her writing hand, her left. The Doctor decides to join the fun by sitting on the floor, poking their legs. Sherlock pokes him the most.

 _Lily, stop staring at his pretty green eyes. He’ll figure it out. Stop it_ , Lily says to herself. The Doctor had to put on a pair of her jeans and one of her less favorite graphic tee-shirts, but he still has the bowtie around his neck and he won’t take it off without a fight. He slowly pokes her right knee, “Boop.”

“Doc, stop. I have to finish this.”

He tries to steal a glance at her paper. “What is it?”

Lily slams her binder to her chest. “None ya bees wax, bowtie.”

“Well, if you won’t let me read it, what’s the subject?”

“I have to write a paper for English about my idol, or my hero. Who I look up to…”

“Is it me?”

Lily looks into his eyes. “That’s a secret.”

 _I know_ , Sherlock thinks. _It’s about her godfather, Bobby._

“Sherlock knows doesn’t he?” the Doctor asks.

“He’s Sherlock. He can tell an airline pilot by his left thumb.”

“Or it’s because he’s your newfound best friend.”

“No, Doc, that’s not why.”

“You know how I know Doctor,” Sherlock speaks up, “I looked over at her paper and read the title.”

“Oi,” Lily angles her binder away from Sherlock. “I don’t like it when people read my stuff.”

“All I have to say is that you have incredible writing skills. Maybe you should help John with his blog.”

“Maybe I will.”

John laughs from across the room looking at his paper.

Lily finishes the conclusion at the clock strikes nine o’ clock. She puts the paper in the front binder pocket and closes it. She stuffs the binder into her backpack and zips it shut. “Night Sher, John,” she says walking to her room.

“Good night, Lily,” John says. Sherlock doesn’t reply. Lily ruffles his hair.

***

At midnight, the Doctor finally decides he needs to go to sleep.  Carrying a pillow without a case, a giant dark blue blanket and stuffed giraffe, he sneaks into Lily’s room. To his delight, Lily’s bed is big enough for two people. He tip-toes to the left side and puts his pillow down on the bed. He snuggles up beside Lily, hugging his giraffe. Little does anyone know, Sherlock goes to check on Lily at two and finds the Doctor, face nestled in Lily’s hair and an arm wrapped around her. Giggling at himself, Sherlock takes a picture. 


	7. The Good, the Bad, and the Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So... I guess this is another chapter?)

Lily turns over in her sleep, facing the Doctor. She does not acknowledge that the other side of the bed is warm and another living creature is beside her and that its arm is loosely around her waist. She fully wakes up when she feels puffs of air hit her face. She opens her eyes and realizes that she is almost nose to nose with the Doctor. She grabs her phone and looks at the clock: 5:30. She sleepily shrugs _, gotta get up in thirty minutes anyway._ Lily gently gets up and finds her clothes in the dark and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

Half an hour later, the Doctor jolts awake to the sound of _Dead and Gone_ by Justin Timberlake. He grabs his sonic screwdriver out from the special pocket under the giraffe's tongue and turns it off and also turns on the lights. He yawns as he sits up and stretches. He looks around for his friend. _She must've gotten up already._

He smiles. _I woke up holding her earlier. I wonder if she noticed. No, stop it Doctor, you are hundreds of years older and you have a wife! Stop it!_ He slaps his right cheek.

Lily comes back into the room, wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and one of her many varieties of Eminem shirts. The shirts are out of dress code, but no one has bothered to notice. She is still not completely woken up as she grabs a pair of socks and her black Nikes. The Doctor has to clear his throat so she'll know he is there.

"Oh hey, Doc. Sleep well?"

He nods, smiling.

"Can you hand me my glasses, please?"

"Sure." He reaches for them and hands them to her.

She cleans them before she puts them on. Everything becomes all pretty and clear. Her laugh is close to lunacy as the looks at the Doctor's hair. "Go brush your hair, and teeth."

"I don't want to go to school."

"Tough luck, but you still have to brush your teeth."

The Time Teen crosses his arms and pouts.

"Look, I don't like getting up every morning either. But I have to. So I can make something of myself in this boring little world I call home. Humans have short life spans compared to some of the species I've seen and I am going to make every second... count."

The Doctor frowns. "Then why did Sherlock say you almost killed yourself last Friday?"

Lily almost slams her hand down on her bookshelf. "Because... I know where I'm going when I die. Why not start the eternal torture? As if I'm not going through torture now. Maybe I'll become Crowley's right hand man, er woman."

The Doctor springs up from the bed and walks over to hug her. "You will not go to Hell when you die, I will make sure of it."

She does not return the hug, but pushes him off. "Go take a shower. We leave in an hour and thirty minutes- maybe even earlier if you have to be... what was the word... registered!"

The Doctor sulks off toward the bathroom. "Doc, you need clothes!"

"I'll just get some from John, he's my height!"

Lily rolls her eyes.

***

Sam is in a suit and tie, sitting in the principal's beside the Doctor. He is in one of john's jumpers. The principal smiles, "So, we have a new student with us. Welcome to Thunder Ridge High School. You'll have a great time here. My name is Ms. Esmeralda."

"My name's John Smith."

"And I'm his uncle, Sam Winchester." He shakes he principal's hand.

"Well, John, here is your schedule and map of the school. Your first class is in the gym which is not far from here. Just take a left and it's at the end of the hall."

The Doctor stands slinging the backpack Lily gave him around his right shoulder, "Thank you Ms. Esmeralda."

The door closes. "So, Mr. Winchester, how about you fill out the rest of this paperwork?"

Sam nods, smiling. _I'm going to kill Dean for making me do all this._

As it so turns out, Lily's first period is also in the gym, Wellness.

"Oh God," Lily mumbles as she sees the Doctor stroll into the gym dressed in the dress- out shirt and... "Where did he get the shorts?"

"Think fast!" a tall blonde girl exclaims.

The basketball hits Lily square in the nose, her glasses going askew. She stumbles backward into the cinderblock wall, sliding down to the floor. Everyone stops what they are doing to watch the scene.

Lily removes her right hand from her nose carefully. Her hand is clean.

"I told you to think fast! God, can't you do anything right?" the girl asks again walking away as if she owned the place.

The Doctor looks over to the screaming girl and realizes his friend is on the ground. He runs over to Lily. "Lily! Are you alright?"

She tests her nose again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

With a basketball in his left arm, the Doctor helps Lily up. "Who was that girl?"

"Oh it's just Arianna."

"Did she do that on purpose?"

"Uh, I don't know this time. She hits me with a basketball every time we have P.E."

"Have you said anything to your teacher?"

Lily shakes her head, "Nah. I don't think my teacher likes me."

"You should still tell. Maybe Ms. Esmeralda can help you."

"The principal doesn't care about me."

"Sure she does," he says passing the ball to Lily.

She bounces it back to him. "Maybe, but if I told someone, it would just get worse- so would 'standing up' for myself."

"Does this happen in other classes?"

"Not in third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. I have someone who protects me. His name is John."

The Doctor raises his brow as he catches the ball and holds it. "What classes are those?"

"That one weird class for all freshmen, Biology, Algebra and English- pass me the ball."

He bounces it back.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"I have it memorized! First is Wellness, second is Drama, third is that class for the entire ninth grade, fourth is Honors Biology, fifth is Honors Algebra, sixth is Honors English, and seventh is World History."

"Who are your teachers?"

He passes the ball back to her and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, also containing his screwdriver, and hands it to her. Lily's face brightens up after she unfolds it.

"Oh that's brilliant! You also have fourth, sixth, and seventh with me! You'll love the teachers, they're kind. Plus, these classes aren't boring if you are interested in the subject."

"You like History?"

"Oh I love it. Is everyone calling you John Smith?"

The Doctor nods and everyone begins to walk to the locker rooms. “Oh, it’s time to go. See you in fourth.”

“Bye Lily.”

The bell rings. Meanwhile, in a dark supply closet, candles are being lit. A womanly voice chants a spell in a different language as blood is smeared across a student’s I.D. photograph. The photograph shows an auburn haired girl with sad brown eyes and expression. She is wearing a _Nine Inch Nails_ shirt and black rectangle framed glasses. That teenager’s name is Lily Winchester.


End file.
